The End Time : Homeworld 2 novel
by WolfKnight27
Summary: The story of a young man who fought and saved his race from the Vaygr. Follow his path to glory as he fights for love and hope against hate, betrayal and fear.
1. Chapter 1

This was my first formal piece of writing. I started it two years ago, which is why there are ten more chapters ready to be posted after this one. :p That is also why the language might be more baisc than some of my other works in progress. I will be uploading another chapter every week until I run out of them or don't get them finished in time. Please give me honest feedback about this so that I can imporve my writing skills. I originally posted this on and hope to be able to better myself even more with Thank you and enjoy.

ps. I do not own any part of the sierra or relic company and I am making no profit form any of this work. This is purely something written to show my love of the homeworld series.

* * *

In the First time, the Great Hyperspace Core was found. With it, came the gift of Interstellar travel and the Outer-Rim trade routes were established, uniting the galaxy in peace.

Four thousand years passed, before the Second core was discovered on a desert planet. Pain and bloodshed flowed in its wake, but the exiles returned to their Homeworld...Hiigara.

A young woman led them across the galaxy, and it is she who will lead them again. Her name is Karan Sjet.

This is the story of The End Time. We know this, because the Third Core has been found.

Under the dark influence of this core, the Taiidan has risen under a new leader. A Vaygr Warrior-lord named Makaan. He has proclaimed himself the 'Sajuuk-Khar,' the Chosen one.

Many systems have already fallen under his shadow and his eyes are set upon Hiigara.

Deep inside the Great derelict at Tanis, constriction of a new Mothership is underway, 'The Pride of Hiigara.' Once more, the exiles will face the coming darkness.

One of these exiles now stands at the forefront of this evil tide... and he must face it, or be swept away by its flood...

**Chapter 1**

It was dark within Sara base. Very little light crept through the tired, dusty window slits. The orbital base had moved around the dark side of Herra and was orbiting in space between the planet and its Icy moon Gladier. Most of the crews and pilots of the station were resting, preparing for their continued drills by the light of the next day. Those who remained awake were there to monitor the station from the bridge. Only one pilot lay awake that night. He was Kayjan, a pilot of the Soban Kiith (Ancient clan). He sat on the edge of his bed, peering into what seemed like eternal space, watching, waiting. He didn't even know why he was waiting or what he was waiting for. An instinct in his dormant psyche just told him that there was something important about to happen. He didn't know when, he didn't know what, just something. He sat and watched the stars move in the heavens. He thought that he was watching for the Vaygr. He knew that their strike would come within the next few months. He just wanted to make sense of it all. Why there had to be so many senseless wars. What were they fighting over?

He sat there in a room of fourteen people, including him. He knew that even though he was of the same rank as all of them that he would never fit in. He always tried to talk to them all, especially the other six in his strike group, but he didn't get on very well with most of the pilots from either squadron. The only two people who possibly understood him were his superior, Lieutenant Carter and his best friend Colin Paktu. He in fact didn't fit in with the others because of how his skills surpassed theirs, yet he always insisted it was because he was a person that few could even warm up to. This only fuelled his bitterness for himself. Despite what he had achieved in his life he didn't feel that it was enough. He had become a pilot of high regard; he was young, handsome and intelligent. Yet, he was not strong of will and always felt insecure. He wanted to know why he couldn't have the most important thing to him, someone to love. He had reached the point where his whole life was centred on this one pursuit. Despite everything he was told, how it wasn't the right time, how he should further his career, how it was not fitting to do so while still being a pilot of the Hiigaran fleet, he still focused solely on having what he saw as a purpose. "Look at me!" he said to himself inside his head, "I am twenty four and I have never known a relationship with anyone. I have never had any real friends, just temporary ones and I have never felt the warm touch of love's hand. It just hurts so much now that I can't stand it any more."

First he turned to look at the poster next to his bed. It was of a Grey Wolf, the animal that he had always admired. He always kept it as a sort of spirit guide, one that he could confess his sins to. Then he looked over to the bed across the cabin and there she was...Niaba...the girl of his dreams, the girl of his heart. She was more beautiful to him than anyone else he had ever laid eyes upon. He still dreamed of her. On lonely nights, when he felt the whole world was against him, he would still pretend that she cared about how he really felt. He would see himself holding her in his arms, hugging her, loving her, keeping her close to his heart. He sometimes even, just for a brief moment, used to believe that his dreams were real and that this would really happen one day, but in his heart he always knew that this was never true and that he would always be alone.

He continued to sit there staring at her. He wanted to cry but he held back his pain. He knew that Sajuuk (Ancient God) was watching him and that he could not show weakness before him. He began to compare himself to her. He used to think he had to justify why he loved her and why he was not good enough for her. He saw her as beautiful when he thought he was not, he saw her as intelligent which he believed himself not to be and he saw hope in her heart while he knew he had none. He sighed and looked away, staring back down at his cold feet on the floor. He spent most of his time in deep thought these days. He would contemplate things that were, things that are and things that might be. So much seemed to pass through his mind all at once. He always seemed to be aware of the actions around him, even when he didn't take it all in.

Suddenly, Kayjan turned his head to the porthole as a beam of light crept slowly into his vision. The reflection of the second Sun of Herra off the surface of the Icy moon Gladier was beginning to work its way into the darkness of the room and because of how large it seemed, being so close in orbit to the station, was such a powerful light that Kayjan had to squint at first so he could focus his eyes. He peered at the thick, jagged layer of ice that covered the rough, rocky layer of the moon. It still seemed odd to him, the sight of such a strange phenomena. It was still unexplained why a moon of rock was covered in a layer of ice while the other moon and planets in the system were made of gas or valuable mineral.

He continued to ponder this thought as the light crept into the darkest reaches of the room. Before long the room seemed to be as light as if it were day. Kayjan stood up and crept quietly into the Restroom adjacent to the bunks to get a drink of water. He felt as if that room had become too stuffy with the light that had consumed it. He turned the tap of one of the sinks on and drank a few mouthfuls of water. He then began to fill the basin with cold water.

He then looked out of the room's porthole at the Moon again. It had an icy, blue glow to it now and despite its ominous appeal, it reminded him of Niaba. She was only in the next room to him, but until then she felt so far away. He could see her beautiful blue eyes in the shades of colour in the moon. Then he shook his head. He told himself to stop thinking of her. Why would see want to be with him? There were so many better people for her to choose from. Besides, she was a Naabal (Pacifist kith), and he was a Sobani (Warrior Kiith). Those Kiiths just wouldn't mix. A pacifist clan that ended the Heresy Wars of our Ancestors and a clan that was founded only to live for war. There couldn't be a more unsuitable mix. That was her full name... Niaba of Kiith Naabal. That also reflected his title... Kayjan of Kiith Soban. (Kiiths are ancient clans dating back to the time of Exile, when the Hiigarans were stranded on the desert world Karak.) That caused many questions to this day, Why a Naabal, who live for unity and peace, was a fighter pilot. He did know however, that he would never be close enough to her to find out. If only he had stayed with his parents in Kiith Sjet (Scientific Kiith). They had both left Kiith Soban because it was in their code to insist that parents leave the kiith to raise a child. Then he had to go and rejoin the Kiith to uphold his honour he thought. If he had stayed with his parents he could have travelled the galaxy and been to places that others only dream of. However, there was only one place he dreamed of going... Hiigara.

He had never even seen his Homeworld. He had never felt its breeze in his hair or its water against his skin. He had only ever known deep-space orbital stations, steel and iron and the life of a soldier. But that was the path he chose. He would only dishonour himself to leave now. It would seem weak if after all these years of training and rigorous rehabilitation into military procedure, and in the face of battle to abandon his post and leave his Kiith. He was afraid to die... but he feared more the mark he would leave on his bloodline if he did not defend what was rightfully his. He did not want to dishonour the memories of his family line. Generations before him had joined the ranks of the Sobani and had fought for their honour. He still remembered what his parents told him when he was young.

"Long before our time, one of your ancestors, Lieutenant Gerath Soban fought for our freedom. He was one of the crew of the Great Mothership and was a pilot in an Interceptor Squadron called the Black Falcons. He was the pilot who finally defeated the Taiidan Emperor by flying his ship into the core of the Taiidan Mothership and destroying her. What remains of his ship is in the Museum of Candesh, in the capital city New Tiir on Hiigara, your home..." He still remembered every word. He would always think of his Forefather Gerath. Whenever he felt like giving up or if something were too much for him to bear, he would think of him and remember that his blood must bear the same courage and honour as his once did.

Kayjan suddenly sprung back into life. He turned quickly and shut off the tap a drop before the sink would have overflowed. "Whew" he said wiping his forehead in relief. He pulled the plug out for a few seconds before replacing it. He then stood directly in front of the basin, put his hands on either side, lifted his head back and then dunked it in. He intended to refresh himself and wake up a bit, but instead suddenly felt tired all and struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt darkness come over him. Then voices began speaking to him, dozens at once. More and more voices joined in and the words were quiet and muffled but were growing louder and louder. They became more distort the louder they got and more voices kept arising. They became so loud that they were causing his eardrums to pound. They got louder and louder until suddenly, they stopped. Everything dropped into silence. Then he saw an image, like a window drawing closer to him. The image contained a picture of sands. A desert. He realised that it was the sands of Karak before him yet it seemed almost fictional as the image was in black and white. Even though night had apparently arrived some time before, he could feel the heat of the planet on his face. He didn't understand what was going on. He watched as a distant vehicle made its way across the sands toward a small village, lit in the evening dim. The vehicle left a trail of dust far, far behind it. Slowly the image moved upwards until Kayjan was looking up at the Karakian night's sky. The view began flying foreword into space, through an asteroid belt and into the depth of space. As this was happening he heard a single voice. It was the clearest thing he had ever heard so far. It spoke with such clear words and he could feel it speaking directly to him.

"Long ago you returned from exile," it began. Now an image of a bustling Star-port replaced the image before. Then it changed to a picture of A Construction base. It was damaged and it was shattering in intense explosions across its hull. The voice came again.

"But now, fate will not be so kind." The image changed to what looked like a planetary base where crews where transport ships were making a hasty launch into orbit. Then it changed again to the surface of a planet where Kayjan saw fire being exchanged between the surface and orbit. Shells were causing blinding flashes everywhere when the voice spoke again. "Your enemies thirst for victory." A blinding flash appeared, covering everything. The image then transferred to a picture of the Galaxy that Kayjan knew all to well. He saw the familiar image of the Galactic core, a constant supernova, surrounded by its thick shroud of dust clouds as a large explosion grew outwards in the distance and large resonating shock waves grew outwards from it as the voice spoke for the final time...

"Your struggle has only just begun..." The image slowly dissipated and Kayjan found himself suddenly with an urge to inhale. He pulled his head out of the basin at lightning speed and took in a huge gasp of air. He pulled his head out so fast that he fell backwards onto the floor. He lay there sprawled out on the floor for a few seconds with his eyes shut just gasping and trying to normalize his breathing. He then opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. "What happened?" he said in a whisper. He sat up and said to himself "How long was I out?" He clambered to the window and he froze as he pieced together the answer to his question. The moon of Gladier had moved beyond sight as the station had orbited on around Herra. It must have been at least half an hour that he had been out if not more, but how?

He shifted back to the basin and took a handful of water before splashing it on his face. He then stared into his reflection in the mirror. As the gears in his mind turned, Kayjan shook with fear. He didn't want to accept what he had seen; yet he knew that he had to.

He could piece together some of clues as to what was said. He said to himself in a heavy whisper "I don't know what it all means, but I know that in due time... I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Kayjan saw the images of fire and destruction before him. He was rolling and tensing, trying to get them away from him. He felt as though he was in them, then he felt himself falling into blackness expect he landed with a thud when there should have been none. He opened his eyes violently to find himself curled up in his bed covers, lying on the floor to the side of his bed with all the other pilots in the room sitting up staring at him. He sat there for a moment staring back and then said with a dramatic confused look and shrugging shoulders "What?"

One of his fellow pilots at the back of the room, Millius, said "See, I told you he was crazy!" Kayjan then said in a slightly agitated voice "Well is anybody going to help me out of this mess?"

A reply then came from the back again. "Nope!" The way it was said made many laugh, even Kayjan who was normally so serious. The laughs continued as he tried to clamber out of his bedding.

Herra's first Sun was just appearing around the edge of the planet by the time Kay (As he was known to everyone) was properly up and moving. It wouldn't be long until drill practices so seeing as everyone was already awake in the bunk they began to change and prepare for the coming day. Kay had finished brushing his teeth and was dressing when his Best friend Colin walked up to him and asked him quietly "What's going on Kay?"

"Huh...Nothing," he replied but the slight stutter in his voice caused Colin to get suspicious. "Come on Kay. I've never seen you shouting out in your sleep before. It was scary. You kept yelling Get away, Get away! And I refuse to let it happen! What's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing!" replied key in an aggravated voice.

"Oh come on Kay, It doesn't take a Bentusi to know something's not right inside your mind. Now what is it?" Colin began to get agitated. By this time some of the others were beginning to stop what they were doing and listen in.

"Wait...The Bentusi, the ancient Foreseers. They set up the Intergalactic Trade routes. That's it!"

"What are you talking about Kay? Please, do know that I don't like to go behind your back but we were all talking about how worried we are about you."

"All? Ha... Are you sure you mean all?" he said as he looked at Niaba at the back of the room who was just getting on with making her bed and packing her kit.

"Oh come on Kay, don't bring that into it. You know she doesn't hate you. Besides, we have to know what is wrong. You look pale."

"Yes, come on Kay. Tell us what is wrong," said a voice from the doorway and all turned to see Lieutenant Carter standing in the doorway to the room, leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in his traditional Green jump suit and Red beret. Everyone quickly stood to attention and saluted. With a smug grin on his face he stepped forward into the room and said "At ease." He walked further into the room and stopped in front of Kayjan. "I came to inform you of a message sent by the joint Chiefs, but that can wait. What is this problem you were talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Kay in response.

"Try us," came a reply from somewhere in the group. Kay turned his concentration away from the lieutenant to look around at who was listening. He then found himself looking straight into the eyes of Niaba. The way she was looking at him told him that she was concerned about his well being as well and for a brief moment, time froze for him and he actually convinced himself that she cared.

He sighed as he turned his vision to the floor and said "Alright." The others came in closer so that they could hear. Both the pilots from Alpha and Beta squadron were interested in what he had to say.

"I was sitting awake last night," he began, "And I couldn't stand sitting in this stuffy room any longer, so I went in the restroom to get a drink. I then filled the basin with cold water to dunk my head in like I normally do. But this time it was different. I... I put my head in the water and... I don't really know what happened. Looking back on it I thought that the shock of coldness caused me to pass out. Expect...what I saw...it just...was so real."

Colin then asked, "What did you see?"

"Well at first I heard a blurred voice. It got louder and louder as more voices appeared. Eventually I had what seemed like a thousand voices yelling in my ears at once. Then...everything went silent. I saw images, in black and white. I saw Karak, our adopted home. I could feel the heat on my face and its wind in my hair. The view headed upwards into the stars. Then I heard a voice, a clear as yours is to me now. It told me that it knew of our people's banishment and return to our home. It then told me something that made me almost die with fear. It told me "Fate will no longer be so kind.' I t also spoke of our struggle only just beginning. I saw fire, and destruction. I think I was contacted by some physic being, but I don't know. When I came around I was still in the basin. Yet when I pulled my head out and gasped for breath, I found time had passed, lots of time. I had been submerged in the basin for half an hour at least and to you I swear this is no lie." The look on some of the others faces showed that they were amazed by this turn of events.

"What do you mean by fire Kay?" asked Colin.

"You know. Red, burning stuff," said Kay.

"No you idiot, what did you see burning? We need to know."

"I can't tell you. For if I did you would live in a world of fear until this is all over."

"Tell us Kay. I f all this is true you are required by Hiigaran code to reveal it to us," said the Lieutenant.

"...I saw our Homeworld. What I saw altogether is blurry and smudged, but I made some distinct connections. I think that I was only supposed to piece together parts of the picture and not it all, but... I saw our Home for sure. Missile fire was being exchanged between the surface and orbit. Thousands of shells were raining from the night's sky. Houses, building, cities were burning. Explosions...In the distance. There was a bright flash...I...It looked liked..."

"What?" asked Colin, but Kay did not reply.

"Alright, everyone back to preparations. You've got drills in half an hour." The lieutenant motioned them all to get moving.

"However, I need to speak to you Kay, and you Niaba." Kay's eyes widened when he heard what the Lieutenant said. Sure he would need to speak to him but why Niaba. They all stepped outside the bunk into the main corridor.

"I've called all two of you out here for a reason. It's the reason why I came down this morning. Because of repeated consistency in proving your flight and combat skills, you have been selected for a special task. You are to join the flight squadrons of the fleet accompanying 'The Pride of Hiigara.' They both looked at him with amazement. Kay couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I thought it wouldn't be able to house strike craft for another three months," said Niaba.

"That's what we wanted you all to think. If we tell our own people outside the project false information about the ship not ready then there is even less of a chance that the Vaygr will know about how close it is to completion. It prevents any leaks from inside our populace by traitors desperate for money."

"So you're basically lying to the public in order to protect them," said Kayjan.

"Basically."

"So you want us to join the crew of the new Mothership on its maiden voyage?" continued Kayjan.

"Yes. I was instructed to choose the best two pilots from my squadrons and to assign them to join the most highly advanced and best-equipped fleet that Hiigara has ever produced and out of everyone in the station I couldn't have picked to better pilots than you two. Kay and Niaba looked at each other for a moment, and then quickly broke eye contact.

"Nothing in this world happens by coincidence does it Kay?" That was something Kayjan used to say to everyone. He always believed that there was something that drove us to do all the things we do.

"Yeah

"I guess today had to be the day you get told you're being promoted to the main Hiigaran defence fleet. Sajuuk must be watching over you. (Ancient God. Sajuuk is worshiped as the Great maker whose hand shapes all.)

"For some reason sir, I doubt that," Kay said in reply. The lieutenant then ordered to get their kit together before they left. All the while Kayjan was discreetly keeping his eye on Niaba. He was watching everything that she was doing. He saw her still in such a beautiful light, her bright, glimmering purple hair swaying in synchronization with her movements. That's what was special about Kayjan. He didn't see beauty in the way others might see it. He always kept focused on a woman's face and what kind of person she had become. He always tried to see people for more than what was skin deep. He saw the true beauty of the world. Yet he always believed that because he thought of people differently to how everyone else did, that he was in the wrong.

It was late that afternoon when a single, unarmed corvette arrived in the docking bay to carry them both to the site of the new Mothership. Both of them boarded the craft and said farewell to the lieutenant who was the only person permitted to be in the dock. They both had spent years on the station and their relationship with both their fellow pilots and their superiors so it was hard for them to say goodbye because the same disturbing thought was etched into the back of everyone's minds... This might be the last time that they would see each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both Kayjan and Niaba were silent for most of the journey. The sat in their seats and kept their thoughts to themselves. Kay spent most of his time contemplating what was ahead. He did notice however that Niaba was spending all her time staring out the cabin window. She seemed so keen on understanding the workings of the galaxy. He tried to make sure that she did not catch him looking at her, otherwise what happened last time might re-occur. Kay attempted keeping his mind on other things.

Eventually they reached the Carrier Teran-Ka. It was long, flat shaped craft with multiple deck and flashing lights across its hull. It had two rectangular openings on its bow to allow strike craft up to Corvettes to launch and larger shafts on its sides, which allowed strike craft to dock, and the launch of Frigates. It was appropriately covered in the Hiigaran colours, Light Blue with White stripe colours and on its top and between its Production modules was the Hiigaran symbol, painted in white. A circle with two smaller circles within it and a pair of angel's wings spreading from its centre.

As they exited the ship they were instructed to join other pilots in the lounge of the ship. As they took their seats, Niaba looked out the window with a slightly confused look on her face. She turned around and asked one of the support staff passing by,

"Excuse me, what going on. Why are we not facing the Herolian nebula? I though a ship had to Hyperspace in a straight line?"

The crewman turned around and said to her

"The ships can only Hyperspace in a straight line. We're not heading to the Herolian nebula. We're going to dock with the Mothership."

"But isn't the Mothership in the Nebula?" she asked.

"No, we released that information to confuse the Vaygr. We're heading to the great derelict?"

"Tanis?"

"Yes Miss," and with that he disappeared.

Whispers began to spread quickly around the lounge as all the pilots quietly spoke of their surprise of where they were heading and what stories they had heard about Tanis. Its location in the Great Wastelands left all suggestions open for no one has really ever been aware of how the Debris and Asteroid belts of the Wastelands came to be. Some believed it to be an ancient Starship that was destroyed millions of millennia ago. Others believed it to be an ancient Interstellar Space-city that became deserted after its people moved to more habitable lands. One of the pilots next to Kayjan said to his friends,

"I never thought they would have gone to such great lengths to keep this project a secret."

Kayjan spoke up at this point. "This project provides the greatest hope for our people. 'The Pride of Hiigara' will be our only defence against the swarms of Vaygr that will bear down upon us. We cannot allow them to find her before she is ready to face them in battle." Everyone stared at him for an uncomfortable length of time. Then the sound of the Carrier's Hyperspace Module turned everyone's attention away from him. This gave Kayjan an extreme amount of relief. The ship was underway. There was a loud humming noise as the ship opened a square Hyperspace opening in front of the ship and it then moved down the ship, causing her to pass slowly into the Hyperspace before closing the rift again behind them.

The distance to their destination was approximately a hundred light years so it would take the ships around six hours to get there. This gave Kayjan plenty of time to ponder once more. He wondered how much more stupid he could be. How could he tell the others about his dream? Why did he have to say what he did? They will now all live with doubts and questions until the end of this horrible war. He realized that if what he had said spread among other Outpost and into Hiigaran society, he could be a more dangerous weapon to his people than any the Vaygr possessed.

"Why am I always so stupid?" he kept asking himself.

"Why can't I learn when to keep my mouth shut and just fit in with everyone else?"

"Why do I have to be different?" His thoughts however did not just dwell on himself. He was curious about something else. Why was the mood of everyone around him so relaxed? Everyone seemed to be happy, joking, talkative. He saw how Niaba was asking about confidential subjects and was just handed a straightforward explanation. 'Why was this happening?'

'Was he the only one who actually saw that they were going to war?' What Kayjan didn't acknowledged was that these questions would all be answered chillingly in due time.

Upon arrival, the Carrier exited Hyperspace running parallel to the ship about one mile out from the Mothership's location, which didn't seem very far in space. As the Hyperspace rift dissipated, everyone turned to look out the Lounge's portholes. Gasps shortly followed, as the sight they saw was unimaginable. The Spacecraft was more magnificent than any had ever seen before. The space giant lay motionless inside the scaffolding of Tanis base. It had to be at least 4 kilometres high and stretched a kilometre outward. The ship did not lie flat; instead it stood upright and firms. It was twice the size of what the original Mothership's size was and had to be the largest construction in all Hiigaran history. Lights flickered from every mast and Docking bay. There were hundreds of robots working on the final ceramic plating of its hull when the Carrier pulled closer to her. The ship had already earned its title 'The Pride of Hiigara.'

The carrier moved close to the right side of the ship and pulled up into her hull before attached her docking cables to the ship's personnel docking station just above her Frigate launch bay. As this was happening, Kayjan had a strange feeling inside him and thought for a moment that he had seen this site before. Somehow, Tanis base seemed familiar to him. He didn't know where and couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that something was terribly wrong. All the crews gathered their kit together and prepared for transfer. Kayjan tried to stay close to Niaba in the crowd, but as they all moved into gaps and were trying to move ahead they became separated. He watched as she disappeared behind floods on pilots and her lost sight of her. He felt numb for a moment. Whenever he became so far from her he felt so cold and empty. He wanted to talk to somebody about it, about how he felt about her and that he felt lonely, but he had reached the stage where he couldn't trust anymore, he was afraid of people.

Once all the crews and pilots had crossed over, the Carrier detached itself from the ship and headed back to the Hiigaran fleet. Kay was amazed by the size of the ship. It was larger than anything made by Hiigarans he had seen in his life. When the crews headed toward the meeting area, they entered the hanger and they all found themselves open mouthed and staring at the immensity of the ship's main production area. They could easily house the population of a city within it.

Their instructor pointed out

"Like its predecessor, 'The Pride of Hiigara's hanger is the single largest enclosed volume ever built in our history and possibly the history of many other civilizations. It has the ability to produce and manufacture craft of any scale possible up to Carriers. However, it cannot produce Battlecruisers, so it has to call in a Shipyard for that task. Other than that, this ship is the ultimate weapons platform." The crews were lead through corridors and over walkways to the overpass of a factory slab, where the other crews were waiting. Eventually, the gathering reached about a hundred. They were all talking and joking for a while until they were asked to silence and stand to attention. Then a man in Captain's uniform approached in his full ware of honours and medals to greet them all.

"Good Day everyone. I'm sure you all know why you're here. You have all been selected for your piloting and gunnery skills to escort the Mothership and support the Hiigaran fleet during the coming conflict. We wish you will become accustomed to the ways in which we operate here and that you will call this ship your new home, at least for the next few months. First we need you to sort yourselves into operation groups. We need all scouts pilots over here," He pointed to a corner of the metallic slab "Interceptor Pilots over here, Bomber pilots here, Gunship crew and Pulsar Gunship crew." The overpass was soon bustling as crews gathered into separate groups to be sorted into squadrons. There was a larger group of Interceptor pilots than any of the other groups. It wasn't long before a Senior Tactician greeted each group. For the Interceptor pilots, it was a young man with long, straight blonde hair that came down to his shoulders. He stepped forward and as Kayjan watched him he asked himself why he couldn't be like him. Why couldn't he be instilled with confidence and pride? He looked quickly over his shoulder to see if he could see Niaba and he noticed a smile on her face as she stared at this handsome young man. This he thought had to be the worst thing that could happen to him on top of everything else he had felt that day.

"Right," began the young man, "Now I need you to co-operate here when I tell you to form into groups. I'll call out each squadron individually and give you your squadron name and squadron leader. Are you with me so far?" Just about everyone nodded their heads at that point. Kayjan began to hope that he would be put in the same squadron as Niaba. It seemed kind of childish and cowardly, how he had to wish that he was put with her so that he could actually gather the courage to speak to her, but he didn't really care if it was childish. It was what he wanted.

"O.K. Now here on the Mother ship we have reduced squadrons from seven to five so, first I need Alpha squadron. This will consist of; Cameron Sjet, Treise Manaan, Niaba Naabal..."

"Please Sajuuk, just this once," thought Kayjan as he stared at the piece of paper the man was holding.

"Is that, Key...Kayjan Soban," said the man as Kayjan quietly cheered inside while he stepped out of the crowd.

"And your Squadron leader will be Diego Soban." Kayjan suddenly had a shock. Diego? Diego was here? His old childhood partner from the days of his Sobani youth? He watched as this young, strong, tall, handsome guy with spiked, blonde highlighted hair stepped out of the crowd and joined the group standing at the front.

"This is the Mothership's Primary Strike Squadron. With Diego as it's head you must all answer to him. He is your Fleet leader now. Is that clear?" Every person responded with a 'Yes Sir!'

"Right," continued the man, "Alpha Squad, you can now go to your new cabins. Follow the corridor around until you get there."

Once the five of them were out of the Hangar, Kayjan and Diego turned to each other.

"Diego, so good to see you again," said Kayjan.

"Same here," said Diego as they performed their childhood handshake.

"How did you get onto this project? I didn't think they allowed Psychopaths behind the controls of ships these days," said Diego with a chuckle.

"They must be pretty desperate this time to let you fly Command," replied Kayjan with a sarcastic voice.

"So, have you crashed any more fighter craft since I've been away?"

"Very funny Kayjan. No, Lebra base has been accident free since you left. I wonder what that could mean."

"Are you implying something again Diego?" asked Kayjan with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe," Diego replied with a smirk on his face as well. They then both began to laugh.

"So how's Colin? Still hanging around you all the time?"

"He fine and I was hanging around him actually until I was assigned to this mission."

"You mean he's not here?"

"Sara base can't afford to get rid of all its best pilots now can it?"

"No, it gets rid of its others instead," said Diego in a smug voice.

"Very funny."

"And who is this lovely lady you've brought with you Kay?" said Diego as he turned to look at Niaba further down the hallway.

"Oh, that's Niaba Naabal...But she's not with me," said Kayjan in a slightly let down voice. Diego quickened his pace to catch up with her and was soon in informal conversation with her. Kayjan just watched them. He could see that Diego hadn't changed from his charming self and even though he didn't let on, he was hurting inside at the sight of them together. Now this had to be the lowest it could get. If there was one thing Kayjan had noticed in his life, it was that in the end, nothing ever seemed to turn out his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been three days since their arrival and the crews were beginning to settle into their new home. The pilots were in the mess hall getting some much needed nourishment after their long morning of physical training. Kayjan was sitting at the end of one of the long tables and was forcing himself to eat. He felt quite sick with all the thoughts on his mind. His mind was a twisted plain of darkness now. At least that's how he felt. He knew that the war was drawing closer with every moment. It would be roughly five months now before it all began. He was not sleeping. He couldn't with all the worries on his mind. He was thinking about the visions again. He also had another worry on his mind. Despite his inability to see how people felt about him, he had become an expert on foreseeing relationships between other people, at watching life from afar. Niaba and Diego were now regularly together. He could only watch from a distance as their relationship moved from a professional to a personal one. They were becoming closer with every passing day and Kayjan felt himself slipping further away from Niaba than he had ever been. The only thing he could tell himself was that at least it wasn't turning out like last time. He blamed himself once again for not being good enough to gain her love. It always turned out the same way he used to tell himself. Everyday he was just waiting for a miracle to happen and for them to be put together. He believed that because he had already tried once to impress her and failed that he just had to wait for fate to put him in position where he could talk to her again. As if it had never happened.

Meanwhile, talk inside the mess hall was loud and constant. Pilots were either soaking up the surprisingly good food on offer, were gossiping merrily about nothing in particular or were sharing jokes between one another. There were two men who stood out from this. They seemed to be whispering between themselves. They were talking about Particle Fusion accelerators and about certain members of the Mothership's crew, especially those who were of high rank. It seemed that they were just a pair of gossips, because their conversation focused on facts such as what sugar the Captains took in their coffees and which support staff were friendly with each other. Another then came over with a tray and sat alongside them.

"Hey," he began, "I just came from talking to them on the far table. That Diego and them over there. I heard from him that the Hyperspace core they're powering the Mothership with is the same as the one that brought the original Mothership to Hiigara. Isn't that interesting?"

"That's nothing D," replied one of the other two, "I hear that there's a Marine Frigate arriving tomorrow to transfer the so called 'Fleet Command' into the Control Room."

"Is fleet command a super computer or something?" said the last one in a whisper.

"No you flid, it's some kind of power core, at least I think."

"It can't be," spoke up the one with the tray, "This 'Fleet Command' brought the Hiigarans home thousands of years ago. It can't be a power cell.

"Then what do you suggest it is huh?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should stop surveying the crews' coffees and..."

"What do you mean brought them here?" asked the second man who seemed young and slightly spaced out as to what was being discussed around him. The other two looked at him stupid for a moment.

"What do you mean what do you mean?"

"How did this 'Fleet Command' bring them back to Hiigara?"

"Well it plotted their course didn't it?"

"I'm not sure," replied the young man scratching his head.

"No, it must have been used to control the Mothership's subsystems," said the third person.

"Well what does it look like?" asked the young man.

"I don't know. It's probably just a huge computer system with buttons and stuff."

"Then why have I heard it referred to as her by the support staff."

"Maybe the designers christened it female, I don't' know."

"It will have to be a large thing though."

"Why do you say that," asked the other two.

"Well, I brought them here didn't it after such a long journey. How far was it? Three thousand or four thousand light years?"

"Thirty thousand," came a voice from the end of the table. All three of them looked over and saw Kayjan sitting, leaning back on his chair with his feet up on the table staring at them. He had a kind of dark aura around him with the pose he had taken and with how the shadows of the light hung over his eyes.

"Sorry?" asked the third man, looking at him with a confused look.

"The journey was thirty thousand light years." The three men looked at each other for a second and then back at him.

"What else do you know? Asked the third man.

"You mean you don't know the story?" The three men looked at each other quickly and said, "Well, no." Come over here and explain it to us then." Kayjan picked up his chair and moved to sit with them. As Kayjan sat down the third man put his hand out to shake.

"My name's Demetrius", he said as Kayjan shook his hand "and these are Jericho," he pointed to the first man "and Sarandon, he said as he pointed to the youngest man.

"What's your name?" asked Sarandon.

Kayjan replied. "My name's Kayjan."

"Your friendly with them from Alpha squadron aren't you?" asked Jericho.

"Well, I'm part of Alpha squadron yes, as for relationship wise I guess I know them."

"So what about this story then?" asked Demetrius.

"You do know that this is a long story don't you?"

"I guess," replied Demetrius.

"Well then," began Kayjan. "We live in a spiral galaxy right?" he said as he illustrated with his finger on the table. "In the centre is the galactic core, which resonates all the light and heat for our galaxy to support life. That's why our solar systems have only small, young suns. Now, spiralling out from that is what are described as two arms. These are two long belts of suns, planets and moons that spiral outwards to the edges of our galaxy. About ten thousand years ago, the Bentusi, the great far seers and intergalactic traders, discovered what has become known as 'The great Hyperspace core.' This opened the way for Interstellar travel and soon the Outer Rim trade routes were created.

Now a few millennia after that, our people were stranded on a barren, desert-like world near the end of the left most arm of our galaxy. This world was Karak and was what we believed to be our home. For three thousand years we fought the elements for survival. On many occasions, the Kiith clans fought each other over land and resources in order to survive. It was difficult to survive since useful materials and habitable areas were few and far between. Eventually, these Kiith skirmishes turned into full-blown wars as death and destruction ran rampant. This later became known as the Heresy wars. It wasn't until Kiith Nabaal, who had isolated themselves from these three hundred years of war, arose from their hidden city of Tiir and brought the technology of explosives, steam power and refining into the world with such unimaginable strength. They quickly routed every army they encountered and liberated village after village, city after city until their armies stood unmatched anywhere in the world. Within three years they ended the heresy wars and asked only of their defeated, an end to the blood-shed. After that, the capital of Tiir was established in the Northern polar region and our people colonised this land as much as was possible. The Daiamid were also established as a governing body to discuss and solve problems civilly on our world." By now Kayjan could see by the look on the three men's faces that he had grabbed their attention.

"Despite the limited land and resources, our people prospered on this world. Even though this planet was nearing the end of it's life cycle, we still survived as best we could, where we could.

Now, onto the real story at hand. Since the end of the Heresy wars, science and discovery became more common practise and focus was turned to the understanding of our galaxy. It was discovered that, excluding a variety of bacteria and a single species of small foraging creatures, our bodily helix was entirely different to that of any other form of life on our planet. Many scholars however, deemed this evidence intriguing, but inconclusive and believed that no theories could be based upon it. The question of whether we belonged on Karak had only ever been truly adopted by priests and heretics. This evidence however, for many to begin to seriously consider that they didn't belong to Karak. This though, did not give them any clear answers as to their past on this world.

The next hardened evidence came from our people's early space flights. A small belt of debris was reported to be circling the planet and when samples of no more than a hand span were brought back to the surface. They were found to be of a manufactured form of a metallurgic compound. What was more unusual was the metal was discovered to have been put through intense atmospheric pressuring and was of a strange molecular complexity. After intense study, the metal was found to be to contain complex isotopes unknown to Karak and in fact, anywhere else in the Solar System. But this evidence only suggested that an alien vessel had once orbited our planet. This did however advance our understanding about metallurgy and within a few years our technologies were on the verge of greatness as we took more and more steps into the future. Then, just as we were preparing to advance further into our understanding of the galaxy, our eyes were turned back down to the surface."

Until this time, Kayjan hadn't realised that he had begun to draw in a crowd of curious listeners. He looked around quickly to find that about another six or seven people were listening in.

"Go on," said Demetrius with an intrigued look on his face.

"Well," began Kayjan again, "in the year1106, a satellite was sent into orbit around our world with the mission of detecting other debris belts and space resources in and around our solar system. However, a malfunction in deployment and numerous attempts to correct the problem lead to the satellite pointing downwards toward the planet. While many on the program were focused solely on correcting the problem, amidst the chaos a scientist called Leykab Jaraci was monitoring the readings being produced by the craft and noticed a strong signal being picked up from the surface when there should not have been. It was believed to be some sort of ancient city, centred around a large metallic object partially buried beneath 75 metres of sand.

It took four years, but eventually enough scientists and scholars were convinced to allocate resources to a project to excavate the site. This team eventually crossed the great desert and found an ancient city, founded long before recorded history, built there. More astonishing was the large metallic object in the centre of the city. It was huge and skeletal with all that remained of it being a few worn down support beams. Eventually, it was discovered to be the outer chassis of a vessel far advanced from what we could produce. Only a few scribbled words and diagrams could be deciphered from the remains of the hull. From these the archaeologists discovered the vessel's name...The Khar-Toba.

Very little could be recovered from the ship or the city, but there was found to be a large labyrinth of tunnels underneath the surface. After following these tunnels and recovering small artefacts from different chambers, large underground bunker was found and after opening it a large power plant, grand in scale, was discovered. This was believed to be the ultimate discovery as it was intact had a device of a design unknown to any attached to it. The power plant, and many of the members of the team, returned to Tiir with news of a miraculous machine that was discovered from an ancient wreck. This was then back engineered over a decade and was discovered to be a space folding hyperspace Module. We now know this to be 'The Second Core.' It was deemed the greatest discover of the site and as scholars and governors began to imagine the untold possibilities this machine could bring, the Khar-Toba was forgotten.

Over many years a hand-full of scientists who remained at the site continued to work through sandstorms and hurricanes, as they stayed dedicated to discovering the origins of this ancient site. Accident after accident and storm after storm took their toll on the morale of this team until their young leader, a woman by the name of Mevath Sagald, was left to excavate the site single-handed. However, when she finally managed to pry open the doors to the inner most chamber of the ancient city, she discovered something that both shocked and amazed her. She knew that her discovery would far surpass the importance of any other that had been made before it. She knew that it was the most important discovery in our history.

Upon return to Tiir, Mevath burst open the doors of the Daiamid council chamber, interrupting a discussion, to show them her discovery. She held in her hand a finely carved black stone. It's surface had been slightly eroded over the thousands of years it had been locked away and the message it once read had long since been erased, but in it's centre was etched a small, neat diagram of our spiral galaxy. It also had points plotted on it; one on the furthest reaches of the galaxy and one near the galactic core. She explained that she had discovered that the point plotted on the end of the line was that of there current location, of Karak, but what was most amazing was what was on the other end of the line. The line lead to a small, round circle located around a dot near the centre of the galaxy. Alongside it was a pair of what appeared to coordinates, indicating where this particular point was located. Then Mevath spoke of what she had discovered etched underneath this diagram. A single word that had remained at the base of the stone, untouched for millennia. It of the ancient clan dialect and when translated lead to a word that would forever alter history,

Hiigara...Home."

Kayjan could tell by the look on the faces of the people listening that he had struck the right cord in their minds. He had waited throughout the whole conversation, built up all that suspense, just to utter those few simple words.

"From then on, all our race was set on the sole purpose of creating the means reaching our destination... and to actually carry out this task. To discover and reclaim our Homeworld. The of course you know that the Taiidan empire destroyed Karak and the survivors of our race had to flee with the Mothership into space. Then, once we waged a guerrilla war against them, we faced them off in orbit, above the Homeworld in the final battle. That's where one of my ancestors died. Gerath Soban, leader of the Black Falcon squadron. That's where he sacrificed his own life for our people. Where the Taiidan emperor fell. He was destroyed along with his Mothership and peace was finally brought back to the galaxy in which they ruled. Our people achieved their goal and we finally, the Homeworld was ours." Kayjan then left a dramatic pause before saying "And that's it. That's the whole story."

Jericho then said loudly in a sarcastic voice "Whew, that's it? I thought it was going to be long!" Everyone laughed and even though Kayjan didn't find it particularly funny he still joined in as to not look offended.

"How do you know all this?" asked Sarandon.

"I'm fascinated with history, and the nature of our people. I prefer to go beyond what I learnt in my schooling. I'm also interested in religious beliefs. I know all about the legends of Sajuuk and about the stories of his awakening. Except it has never been explained how he can be awakened. I do know the story of the Hyperspace cores though, except I doubt there is a third core out there somewhere. It would have been discovered by now it existed."

"So do you know anything about what this 'Fleet Command' is?" asked Demetrius.

"No. I don't know what Fleet Command is. That's been kept classified since the return from exile."

The crowd gathered around began to disperse when Demetrius spoke up, "Well Kayjan, I'll tell you what. We're having a little get together over our place later. Some others have already been invited and why don't you come along?"

"Well... Okay then," said Kayjan with a slightly weary tone. Kayjan had been weary of parties since 'The incident' with Niaba. Kayjan tried to shut the though out of his mind and Demetrius said "Great, we'll see you there then. Its room 453 on deck G, Starboard quarters.

"O.K. then," said Kayjan. The three of them took their trays away and walked out of the mess hall. Kayjan then just sat there. He wondered what he was doing. Why was he going to this party? He barely knew these people, but, then again it may be fun, maybe he would enjoy himself. He had vowed to himself before that he would try to be more sociable, to try and become part of society again. He always felt so shy but he knew that he had to get over this if he was to become popular with other people.

There was one thing nagging on his mind though. All three of them had little black tattoos printed on the back of their necks. Like little black boxes with symbols inside. Were they some kind of mark of their friendship? Or were they something else?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That evening, Kayjan made his way up through the crew quarters to room 453. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. He barely knew these people after all. Despite having matured on the outside, he still felt like a little child on the inside. He was afraid of meeting new people. It had become hard for him to relate to new people because he always became nervous of the first impression he would make on them. He got to the doorway and could hear the music and people on the other side. He raised his hand to knock the door but paused before he did. He looked around. Both ends of the corridor were empty. He froze for a moment and decided what he was going to do. Then he picked his head up and bit his lip before knocking on the door. He stood there for a few seconds waiting and as the door slid open he found himself greeted by Jericho.

"Hi there Kayjan, come in." Kayjan stepped through the doorway into the packed room. These quarters were much larger than his own, but it was still cramped with the amount of people inside. It was obvious from the instant that he walked in that Kayjan would not fit in here. There were people chatting away, others were singing and dancing and making fools of themselves and some were just putting away pints of alcohol. This was not a place where Kayjan wanted to be. He was afraid to sing and dance, he had no one to talk to and he had promised himself that he wasn't going to get himself stoned.

He moved further into the room and tried to find somewhere to sit down. He worked his way through the crowds of people and reached the back of the room. He picked up the least alcoholic drink he could find and after failing to find somewhere to sit, just leaned against the wall in the corner of the room. He took a couple of sips of his drink and kept quiet as he watched the sociable people mingle.

The next hour felt like days to him. He stood around and watched person after person step up to sing from the music player and studied the moves of each person who stepped forward to dance. He also tried to memorize faces and names. However, all he kept asking himself was "Why?"

"Why am I trying to socialize with these people? Why are they important to me? I will never mingle with these people. I will never be apart of this." That was one of his greatest habits, putting himself down. Just then two girls began to walk over in his direction. He noticed them out of the corner of his eye but he tried not to take notice of it. He told himself that they were not looking at him and that they weren't walking in his direction. At first he thought he was right. They stopped and began talking to two guys and another girl. Then, as if waiting for him to drop his guard down, just as Kayjan turned his attention to staring at his feet again, they approached him. They walked right up to him and the first said "Hi."

Almost shocked, Kay lifted his head to look at her and after a moment said in a nervous voice "H...H, Hi." He found himself facing this girl, about the same height as him, with a beautiful face and long, flowing, dark, red hair. The second was standing behind her, similar in appearance with long, dark, green hair. They both were smiling at him as the first said in a subtle voice, "What your name?"

Kayjan panicked for a moment before replying. "K... Kay, Kayjan..." He made it very apparent that he was nervous with them speaking to him.

"Kayjan, that's a nice name," replied the girl. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

Once again Kayjan froze up. He didn't know what to say. He stuttered trying to answer.

"I...I, I...I."

"I'm making you nervous aren't I" asked the girl. Kay couldn't answer so he just nodded his head slightly. The girl's smile broadened as she stared at him. She seemed to think it was funny. Then she said it a soft voice. "Well, maybe some other time." She then ran her finger under Kayjan's chin and winked as she turned around and the two girls walked away.

Kayjan stood there dumb struck for a second. He tried to piece together what had just happened. He couldn't believe that a girl as beautiful as her had just spoken to him. Then, he started to feel angry with himself inside.

"You idiot," he thought. "You're so useless. You just let another chance at happiness pass you by. There is no way that you are going to get another chance like that in your life. Although, I suppose it doesn't matter. You would have only made a fool of yourself in front of her and even if you hadn't...

...You never would have made her happy. How can you do that when you can't even feel that way yourself?"

Once again he hurt himself deep down inside, so he decided he had had enough. He finished his drink and began to walk toward the door. Just as he was about to open and door a voice from his left stopped him.

"Kayjan," called the voice and as he turned around he found it was Demetrius.

"Where are you going? Have you had enough?" he asked.

"Well, I... didn't feel like staying because I wasn't doing much."

"Then come sit with us. We've got plenty of room and we can have a talk," he said to him. Suddenly, for a brief moment Kayjan felt the need to say yes and agreed. Then, as he was guided toward the lounge in the back, he felt that he had made a mistake, but like most mistakes he had made in his life, it was too late to take it back now.

They got to the very back of the room and Kayjan noticed that there was a group of people sitting on lounge chairs and sofas. As he got closer he noticed Sarandon and a couple from Alpha squadron were sitting in between these people. He sat down in an available seat and watched as the others began talking. There was nothing for him to discuss here, he wondered why he even bothered coming over in the first place. He sat for what seemed like hours just listening and being ignored. Then, he was startled when he heard a very familiar voice. He turned around to find Diego heading in their direction. What he didn't find startling though was that Niaba was with him...again. They both came over to the group and began to join in with the conversation as well. Kayjan was the only one who looked out of place. He was just sitting there with his hands in his lap and a lost look on his face.

For another two hours they continued until the party began to wind down. It was getting late and many were returning to their quarters to get some rest. The group of twenty or so who were surrounding Kayjan had shrunk to about seven. Most of them were now preparing to leave. When they all agreed to leave, they all stood up and began to disperse whilst saying their goodbyes. Kayjan stood also but had no reason to speak to any of them. He just kept his eyes on Niaba. Even now she seemed so far away from him. He just wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to hold her as if she wanted him to. He kept telling himself that there was something about her. However, she was still ignoring him as she always had and he couldn't see her attitude toward him ever changing. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find himself facing Demetrius once again.

"Before you leave Kayjan, Can I have a word with you?"

"Uh, sure. Of course."

"Okay, just wait in my room while I finish up in here, Okay?"

"Yeah." With that Kayjan turned and walked into Demetrius' chamber. Before he did however, he paused to take one good glimpse at Niaba. Inside his room, Kayjan found that Demetrius' room was littered with posters and leaflets from Hiigara, warning about the coming conflict and there were also bits of paper with weird sketches and scribbles all over the floor. Then he noticed that there was a small desk in the corner of the room with a little lamp and was covered in untidy stacks of paper. Kayjan quickly turned to look at the door to make sure that no one was there before walking over to the desk. Kayjan wasn't sure what he would find so he was cautious about someone finding him searching through Demetrius' personal belongings. He kept his footsteps light and made sure that he did not make too much noise while picking up the first of the folded pieces of paper. He opened it to find a blueprint. This one was of a Hiigaran Interceptor. It pointed out its statistics and structural weak points. The next showed plans for a Hiigaran frigate, again outlining its strengths and weaknesses. The next was a Vaygr Assault craft displayed in the same way as the other two and then a Vaygr Corvette squadron.

Kayjan's mind began to wander. He began to imagine where Demetrius had got these plans from and why he had them. What was he using them for? Why did he need so many?

"Find them interesting?" came a voice from behind him. Kayjan quickly spun around to find Demetrius standing in the now open doorway looking at him.

"Demetrius, I..."

"It alright. I'm glad that someone is interested in preparing for the coming battle. Not even Jericho and Sarandon take much notice of what I spend my time on over there anymore. They're too busy getting themselves drunk."

"Funny, I've never seen them drunk," said Kayjan.

"Ha, you've never seen them sober. They're always getting themselves drunk these days."

"I've noticed the same thing with my squadron," said Kayjan as he set the papers back down on the desk. "Everyone seems oblivious to the task that we are here to complete. It's as if they think we're just here to party or something. I can't see why command is just letting them do what they please all the time instead of making them train."

"They all know what their task is Kayjan, they're just choosing to ignore it and forget about what is ahead. There are very few here who actually want to think that this might be the last months of their lives. You're different to all of them though aren't you Kayjan? You prefer to think about why your really here don't you?"

"It's just... I like to feel that I have a goal to aim for. As if there is something that I am striving to achieve. I can't stand the thought of just being alive for the sake of it. As if life has no meaning. If I didn't feel that there was something I hadn't achieved, I probably wouldn't care if I were to die."

"You mean you don't care if you die if you feel there is no reason to live?"

"Yes. That's pretty much what I was trying to say."

Demetrius walked over to his sofa at the back of the room. "Ahh, I've being standing for hours. Come, sit down." Kayjan walked over and sat down next to him.

"So, what are your goals if life Kayjan?"

"I...I..." said Kayjan in a reluctant voice.

"Don't want to say huh? Don't worry. I won't push you to answer. My goals in life are pretty simple really. Survive this war, become rich, get married and live in a big home with the best luxuries that money can buy." Kayjan sat staring at the floor with his hands held in front of him. He seemed saddened somehow.

"I think I know what's up with you Kayjan. I can tell these things. You like that girl from your squadron." Kayjan suddenly froze. His eyes widened with shock and his jaw dropped slightly. He then looked at Demetrius. He quickly brought himself around and shook his head.

"What ever gave you that idea?" he said in a joking voice.

"Oh come on Kayjan. No one else may have noticed but I saw you earlier in amongst the crowd. You were watching her almost all of the time. You really have feelings for her don't you?" Kayjan sighed and dropped his gaze back down to his feet.

"Yes. I do. I have for a long time."

"Then why don't you just tell her Kay? I'm sure that someone as cool and as innocent as you could make an impression on her."

"That's just the thing Demetrius. I have made and Impression on her. A bad one. Everything that I've done in my life has led up to what I am today. I tired to show her that I cared and tried to impress her, and she tore my heart wide open and left me to bleed. . It just all seems pointless now."

"What happened on this 'Fateful day' then? She doesn't give me the impression to be as rude as you make her sound."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Kayjan!"

"Oh alright!" Kayjan said angrily as he raised his head. "I'll tell you, but please, don't go spreading it around."

"I promise that I won't say a word." Kayjan looked back down at his feet once more and sighed.

"It all started four years ago, when I first arrived at Sara base, the place I've just been transferred from." Demetrius nodded his head in understanding. "I was given a formal tour of the facilities along with the other new pilots as part of our initiation. Then, as we were introduced to the cabins I saw her. She shocked me with her beauty. I almost couldn't believe that she was real. Her long purple hair shimmed in the light back then as it still does now. Her eyes were still as deep blue as the oceans of Valasia and skin was still as smooth to the eyes as it is today. Then this feel just came over every single time that I got close to her and it came as a realization to me. This felt like it was true love.

As time passed this feeling grew stronger and my courage began to build as well. It was on the day of 'The festival of Freedom' that I finally gained the courage to speak to her. Hmph, it seems ironic now. On the day where we celebrate our race's freedom from persecution and exile, I became imprisoned in a cage of my own misery and suffering. I saw her standing in the centre of the room with some of her friends. Then, as they walked away to get a drink or whatever, I saw my chance. So I swallowed hard and walked over to her. I said hello to her and began to have a conversation with her. Then... I can't remember what I told her exactly, because I've tried to forget, but it was something along the lines of 'Would you like to catch a meal sometime' or something. She seemed nervous around me to start with but that sealed it. She began to stutter and told me nervously that she had to go. Then she hastily moved away from me and out of the room. Then there I was standing like an idiot in the middle of the room. Some of my so-called friends thought it was a great laugh. I could see then pointing and chuckling in the corner of the room. Some other began to look at me because of the way I was just standing stranded in the middle of this room. I was just left stunned. I couldn't understand why it all ended in that way.

Within a week the incident had moved from a small rumour to full on gossip and everyone, well, at least all of the pilots and crews knew about it. I was simply a practical joke. They kept rubbing in how stupid I was to think I was good enough for her, and the worst thing was... I knew they were right. My loser friends kept it ongoing more than anyone else. So I just didn't associate with them anyone. But that didn't stop the pain. The gossip continued and the disaster just continued to spiral out of control. What's more, it wasn't just hurting me. I found out from someone one of the few people who didn't laugh in my face whenever I met them that all of Niaba's friends had abandoned her. They probably saw her as a lost cause if the only guys she could attract were ones like me. So not only had my blunder destroyed me inside, it destroyed her as well.

This continued for months as more and more people got wind of what had happened. They all seemed to find the situation hilariously funny. I sank deeper and deeper into depression. This became more and more obvious to those higher in command as they noticed a decline in my training and combat performance. It wasn't long before I was taken into probation for the senior support staff to evaluate my mental state. They put me through extensive therapy and counselling before transferring me to a different squadron in a different division so I could escape the persecution of the other pilots that I was acquainted with. But no matter what they told me or did for me, the pain still remained.

After that, I just had to rebuild my life one my own. I went for a couple of years without any friends and just try to blend into my squadron. Then, a young man called Colin Paktu was transferred to Sara base and into my squadron. It took a while but I finally became friends with him. Being one of the few people who didn't know about what had happened to me, it made this friendship easier. Then, as the annual squadron arrangement date came up, someone in admin made a huge blunder and, you never guess who was transferred to the squadron we were partnered with."

"Hmm, let me guess," said Demetrius, "Naiba?"

"Exactly. Then, it didn't take long for someone to explain to Colin what had happened between the two of us, but for the first time, Colin didn't laugh or chuckle about it, neither did he make digs at me. He was the first to understand what it meant to me. Still, that didn't make the tension for then on any easier. Yet somehow, through all the tension and lack of confidence, I was selected to be part of the crew of 'The Pride of Hiigara.' I don't know why they've selected me. Maybe another Admin blunder or maybe they just thought that they needed to move me away from Sara. I don't know."

"Now see, that's your problem," said Demetrius.

"What is?" said Kayjan confused.

"That constant pessimistic attitude. If they just wanted to get you away from Sara base they would have transferred you to Tri-epsilon or Guatemala. They selected you for this crew because you are more than capable to fight for the freedom of our race. I've seen you in training, your very good with dual pistols and a Sniper Rifle. Your laser rifle skills could use a bit of work but your more than capable to fight."

"But I'm not Demetrius. I am not capable of fighting. Without having a sense of confidence, how am I supposed to survive in combat? How do I even know that I have the will to kill someone?"

"No one can tell if they have the will to kill someone. Just believe that this is the right thing that your doing and you will find so kind of hope in your self. Remember Kayjan. You have a duty to your race, to our race to put your personal feelings aside and fight for what you believe to be the greater good."

"I just need some time to get my head to together. Thank you for talking to me Demetrius. I think I just needed to tell someone so badly how I was hurting. I'm glad I've found someone who will actually listen."

"You're welcome Kayjan."

"There's one thing that's still bothering me though. I can't understand why they're being so disclosing with their information. They're telling us things that perhaps we don't need to know. What if word got out?"

"I don't think that is something you need to worry about Kayjan. This is a secure site. No one knows of its location, and also, stop worrying about training. It's not as if an attack in going to come in a week. It will be months before the Vaygr are properly prepared for any kind of offensive."

"I'll see you around Demetrius."

"See ya." With that, Kayjan returned to his quarters for the night with almost a sense of freedom. He felt so much better about himself. He felt like he had been given a fresh start. All he ever wanted was for someone to tell him that he wasn't worthless.

That night he sat awake in his cabin. He still found it hard to sleep in this new bed of his. He missed his old one. The one he had gotten used to for the past four or so years. Another factor was the constant rumble of Resource collectors passing by and the constant crackle of welding and building that continued all through the day and night. They might only be putting the last layer of ceramic plating over the ship's hull, but it was still taking them days to cover simple sections of the ship due to its enormous size. The construction crews had now entered a race against time to complete the ship's construction before the arrival of the full Mothership crew in a month's time. Therefore, the staff members onboard already were required to accept that there would be construction going on throughout the night as well as the day, as if there was any real daytime in Tanis.

Tanis was a blue nebula just outside in the Hiigaran controlled inner rim. It was a complete secret that a base had been established inside Tanis and that construction of 'The Pride of Hiigara' had been ongoing for the past decade. It was always seemed peaceful and secluded for two main reasons. Firstly, the thick layers of nebula were so dense that sunlight found it difficult to break through. Secondly, Tanis was the site of 'The Great Derelict.' A huge section of hull from a seemingly enormous ship or colony world or space station that had been destroyed a few thousand years before during a great battle.

Kayjan sat up in bed and stared out his window. The colours of space seemed so calming to Kayjan. To simply sit and stare was his way. He watched the colours of the nebula slowly move and merge and spiral in seemingly endless space. He thought deeply about what he had been told so any years ago, the story of the first Mothership. Sixty years it took them to build it. Almost a whole lifetime. In such early days of space travel, it took them so long to gather the resources and equipment to take on such a momentous task. Now, at the height of their power and at the pinnacle of space travel, less than ten years to create a ship more spectacular than it predecessor.

Suddenly a collector flew past the window with a roar and shocked Kayjan. He stumbled backwards and fell off the bed. He hit the floor with a crash and injured the back of his shoulders. He lay there for a moment then tried to raise himself off the floor. He sat on the floor for a moment. Then he began to laugh. It seemed somehow seemed funny to him. If it had been just the night before he might have bee swearing and cursing loudly. Normally he didn't have the ability to laugh at himself but, after meeting Demetrius, his life had begun to turn around. It seemed odd to him how one event could change his life for the better. That was all he really needed all along. Not someone to run away with him, or fall madly in love with him, just the confidence of an outsider. All he needed to know was that someone believed in him when he had no belief himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Kayjan's chat with Demetrius and he had begun to regain some of his confidence. He had gone back to talking to his squadron and began to become more accustomed to the people he was less familiar with. He had become friendly with Cameron and Triese and had started talking to Diego again. He couldn't however talk to Niaba. He felt that he had ruined that chance. He still felt guilty for what he had done to her. This proved that there was still some doubt in his mind about himself. However, the situation had become less tense since Kayjan had learned to lighten up. He also kept in good contact with Demetrius, Jericho and Sarandon too. It was the day that had been long talked about. They had the honour of discovering what had been secreted so long ago. They got to see the almost Legendary 'Fleet Command.' Kayjan was sitting in the Lounge with the rest of his squadron when the buzzer went to signal that they had to gather in the docking station.

As they arrived, they were told to line up on either side of the corridor in docking corridor 7. They were all formed up and ready as the same Captain who had greeted them before, now known as Captain Mataat, walked in. Everyone stood to attention.

"At ease," he said in a loud voice. There was a loud shuffle as the pilots relaxed their stance.

"Now, as you all know. This is an honour that is being bestowed upon you. You some of the very few who will every be privileged in this way. Being the greatest hope for our people, we believe that you deserve this honour as so I want you all to show the utmost respect and give a warm welcome to Karan Sjet. Your fleet command."

Many of the pilots began to look at each other. They couldn't understand what the Captain was talking about. Then, the docking door made a loud hiss as the blast doors opened to reveal a bright light on the other side. First, out stepped two soldiers if full combat and environmental gear and with large calibre weaponry, then, as the silhouette of a person appeared, Kayjan began felt a sharp pain run through his head and after a moment, he saw flashing images and words in his head. Then suddenly it became clear to him. Fleet command, was a person. She stepped out of the light and into clear sight. She was a young woman, thin, tall with emerald green eyes and smooth, flawlessly beautiful skin. The thing that was most astonishing about her though was that she had no hair. Her head had been completely shaved of hair and replaced with fibre optic wires that ran down from her head resembling hair. Deep, emerald green fibre optics that had lines of light running through them. Then, the most symbolic part of her was the symbol of Hiigara, the three circles and two wings, etched upon her forehead.

She walked down the corridor, followed by another two soldiers. Everyone was stunned at the sight of her. She seemed almost god-like as she glided down the corridor. This was the famous fleet command? This was the one entity that brought their people home across 300,000 light years? But that was impossible. No one could ever have lived that long. Eventually, she disappeared as she headed further down the corridor. The group just stood there. This was a very unreal situation for them. They couldn't understand what was going on. Was this a joke? Was it some kind of trick? What was going on?

Captain Mataat then broke the silence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Preliminary tests will be running in an hour. Suit up. Come on, Come on!"

Later, Kayjan was sitting in his room, sifting through the junk that he was going to remove from his room and packing away the items that he wouldn't require to live reasonably for the next few months. He packed away his books, his poster, his writings and his collectables. He needed to make sure his room was clear for when he would be moving in and out of it from now on. The Mothership was beginning the first of it's tests and trials before setting out into space for further trials and being part of Alpha squadron meant he would be on station constantly. He couldn't afford for unnecessary commodities to be in his way. As he reached his poster of his Grey Wolf though, he paused. He sat there for a while, and then pinned it back up on his wall. He couldn't let his spirit guide just be tucked away like that.

Then there was a knock on his door and Cameron called through, "Kayjan! The captain wants you us in the docking station A.S.A.P.!" With that, Kayjan dropped what he was doing and rushed through the door and followed Cameron to the hanger and from there to the pilot docking bays. When they got there, all five of the pilots lined up and stood to attention. As the captain walked in the five saluted.

"At ease," said the captain in his usual tone. "Now we are about to begin the first of the Mothership's main system tests and patch into the main command systems over face. You will be receiving orders from Mothership control upstairs. You will not address him by name, but you will follow the instructions he gives you and move to the designated locations without question. He will be watching over you from his Command interface system so he will keep track of the situation and be co-ordinating the fleet. Now, being Alpha squadron, the Pride of our forces thus far, you will all be fitted with a small earpiece that will keep you in touch with the changing face of this war. You will be in contact with Fleet command and Fleet intelligence so that you can hear the full effect of the situation. During the trials, Chimera station will be on perimeter awareness duty and will be ensuring the area remains secure, however this shouldn't be necessary. And by all means, look smart out there will you. We don't want to look like some rag-tag pirate fleet do we?"

"Sir, we'll do our best sir," said Diego.

"Glad to hear it. Trials begins in three hours, you will rendezvous here at that time. Dismissed." They all saluted and then began to head back to the crew areas. As they were walking, Kayjan turned to the other and asked, "Where's Demetrius? I haven't seen him yet today."

"Not sure," said Diego.

"I know," replied Triese. "He told me he was being sent over to Chimera station to inspect the station's status before the trials began."

"Oh right. Although, I wonder why they sent him."

"Who knows Kay? Probably because he was the most trust worthy pilot in Beta squadron," said Diego.

"Yeah, I guess your right," replied Kayjan.

It had been a couple of hours and some of the pilots were sitting in the mess having a few drinks before they were called on station. All of the pilots from Alpha and Beta squadron were sitting around a table having a discussion. As Demetrius walked over to them, he could hear Triese say out loud "You can't be serious Kayjan. That's impossible."

"What's impossible," said Demetrius. They all turned quickly to look at him.

"Oh, Hi Demetrius. Finished annoying the Chimera crews ay?"

"Yeah. They seem pretty up to scratch. Nothing to worry about. Now, what's this that is so impossible?"

"Go on, tell him Kayjan," said Cameron.

"Well as you know, I am a very boring person so I've been doing some calculations and from what I have dug up, it seems that Karan S'jet, a.k.a. Fleet Command, is approximately six thousand years old."

"That can't be can it?" said Demetrius.

"Well, if she is the same Fleet Command then she has to be. I mean it is possible isn't it? We all saw the technological implants on her. It is very possible."

"Well, I do remember digging up an old Taiidan archive that suggested the Emperor knew who the original Fleet Command was, and he referred to it as Karan, so it might be possible as you say."

"Yeah. See, I'm not so boring after all am I?" said Kayjan.

"Yeah, you're still boring," said Jericho. They all laughed at this humourless statement. Then Cameron looked at the clock.

"Sajuuk, is that the time?" We'd better get moving at some point." As they all stood up, they began to head toward the door. Kayjan stopped as he reached the door and turned around to find the others standing in a circle a bit further behind.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Kayjan.

"Yeah, in a sec, we're gonna just finish up the last of our free time here before heading down," said Jericho.

"Well you'd better hurry up, it a long journey down to the docking bays."

"Yeah, if we were to walk like you do," said Sarandon.

"You know you're not supposed to ride the service lifts. They're for authorised personal only, and besides, what if someone decides to actually use it for heavy equipment? You're stuck then."

"Whatever!" replied Jericho in an uncaring voice. Kayjan made the decision to wait a bit longer for them, however this didn't last long. As he watched, the conversation continued onto relationships and the group began to get more and more into it. Then suddenly, as Niaba was making a statement, Diego leaned down ad kissed her on the cheek. The group stood there stunned for a moment. Niaba froze mid sentence but the one hit hardest was Kayjan. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could it? Then he did something he though he never would. He began to smile. He thought to himself "I'm glad this has finally happened. Now I know that Niaba will be happy. I'm glad that she is with Diego. He will take good care of her." With that Kayjan turned around and walked out the door toward the first flight of stairs that he would need to take. As he did, he continued to smile as a small, lonely tear ran down his cheek.

As both Alpha and Beta squadrons lined up outside the bay door leading to where the fighter launch bay was. The pilots were leaning up against the walls or standing in a relaxed position. They were waiting for the call to move out. Meanwhile, Kayjan was listening to the chatter coming from his earpiece. He was curious as to what was going on outside the ship. He heard the collector crews swarming around, finishing the lasting of the welding of the ship's hull and returning back to the ship. He then heard voices drowning out the comm. chatter. They began with the voice of Karan S'jet. Her soft-spoken words rang in Kayjan head. The trial had begun.

"This is fleet command. Prepare for Hyperspace core transfer." Then the voice of one of the service crew came on.

"Containment unit online, all power signatures in the green. Primary couplings released." Then another crewman came on and announced as the Core was released from Tanis.

"Trajectory is good. The hyperspace core is away." There was then comm. chatter again as the core was transported to the open launch panel on the far side of the ship.

"This is Tanis control. We have visual contact with the core. Proceed with transfer."

"Trajectory and alignment confirmed. Take it to one fifteen and initiate capture procedures."

After a few seconds, the monitoring crews began the integration procedure. Soon an announcement came over.

"The Mothership recognizes the core and confirms signal lock."

There soon was a loud clang and the core attached itself inside the Mothership and another as the launch bay sealed behind it. Then the voice of Karan S'jet returned.

"Fleet Command online. Mothership status report. Engineering online. Standby to initiate main engine sequence." There was a dull roaring noise as the ship's engines flared up. The pilots then were thrown to their sides slightly as the ship shuddered forwards. After a few seconds, the process ended as quickly as it had started. Then Fleet Command spoke again.

"Main engines online. All standard drives are operational. Navigation online. The Mothership is standing by."

Soon another voice dominated the radio waves. It became aparant that he was speaking to the so-called 'Mothership Control.'

"This is Fleet intelligence. Our task is to analyse sensor data and generate mission objectives. Before we launch the Mothership, we must conduct a series of trials to ensure all critical systems are operational. Throughout these trials, the Mothership will be running with a minimal crew and will remain docked with Tanis. Once these trials are complete, we will launch the Mothership and test the Hyperspace core."

With that, fleet command went on to tell Mothership control about the resourcing system and how to instruct craft to scavenge and how to move them in the holographic view. Once one supply crate was dropped off, it went through phase beam processing to remove all the quantity that could be used.

Fleet command then stated "Resourcing systems fully operational. Trial successful." Then they reached the subject of production, Mothership control was instructed to build a fighter facility subsystem from his holographic construction list. This order was then passed down to then crews in the hanger who began to pull out the necessary components. Due to the parts already having been assembled, it was merely a case of welding the m together on the outside of the ship. This took about twenty-five seconds. When the process was finished, fleet command announced,

"Fighter facility subsystem complete. Engineering is online and ready for fighter production." Then the voice of Fleet Intel came over again.

"To test basic combat abilities, construct an Interceptor squadron." This was where Kayjan came in. As the parts were being fitted together, the docking bay doors opened and Alpha squadron ran through them into the docking bay. They all rushed up to their ships as they were fitted together and by the time they reached them the assembly had been completed. They either climbed or jumped into their cockpits, flicked their cockpit control switches and the five of them flew out in a row from the Mothership's fighter bay.

"Construction complete," said Fleet Command. Then Fleet Intel said,

"Standby to begin combat trials." As they left the ship, the pilots disabled their launch thrusters and engaged their primary thrusters, which allowed them to travel faster in space, and left a blue trail of pressurized radiation fuel from their space engines. The five of them formed up into a V formation with Diego at the head and fell into position in front of the Mothership.

"Perimeter station Chimera will assist by providing target drones," came over their cockpit radio system from Fleet Intel. Then he moved back to instructing Mothership control while keeping his transmission on open channels so all within the Tanis perimeter could hear.

"The drones are located here. Use the Interceptors to destroy the target drones." Soon a waypoint appeared on all the pilot's screens and their target indicator was filled with nine drones.

"Ok Alpha wing, form up and let's go," said Diego over the comm. channel. The five then flew in formation toward the nine awaiting drones. When they reached them, they waited just until the first drone was in range and then Diego gave the order to fire. They let out a burst of machine gun fire as they tore the drone apart. Staying in formation, they move through the group of drones.

"You're getting too far out Alpha 5, fall in," said Diego.

"Roger, sorry Alpha 1," replied Kayjan.

"Triese, watch the left turn. Don't go too tight."

"Roger Alpha 1." They continued to cut up the drones until there was only one left.

"Fall back into formation, group. Now fire." As they did, the drone exploded and the ships came to a halt in V formation.

"Enemy neutralized. Awaiting orders," said Diego.

Just then, the comm. channel was interrupted as a burst transmition came in on all frequencies.

"Attention Tanis control. This is perimeter station Chimera. We have multiple unidentified units detected. Signal indicates Vaygr bomber strike force." Quickly, everyone's attention turned to the faint silhouettes of the Vaygr bombers in the distance. They could be seen swarming in between each other, heading in the direction of Chimera.

"This is a scramble alert, all pilots to their stations," said the Captain of Chimera station. Quickly, on after the other, five fighters took off from inside Chimera base and circled over it heading in the direction of the Vaygr bombers.

"Chimera base. This is blue leader. All targets locked in. Awaiting orders."

"Tanis is under attack," came the voice of fleet Intel. "All units to combat alert. This is not a test. Fighters have been launched from perimeter station Chimera. The enemy must be eliminated. Order all Interceptors to destroy the Vaygr bombers." Within moments, the situation at Tanis had become both desperate and completely unorganized. The Mothership began to hastily build Interceptors for the remaining crews to fly and Alpha squadron was ordered to engage the bombers alongside Blue squadron.

"Al right we have our orders. Double time!" shouted Diego. "Go in hard and fast. Once you open fire, break. Pick your targets at will and make sure they all are destroyed."

"Roger Alpha leader!" replied Alpha wing. Alpha squadron caught up blue squadron and both flew in V formations head on toward the bombers.

"Ok guys, they've got six per squadron, making a total of twelve. That's at least on target each. Do this right and we'll finish them off quick." As they flew straight toward them, new fighters were being released from the Mothership and were falling into a guard stance around the Mothership.

As the bomber came closer and closer, the pilots became more and more tense. Then the bomber came into range and Diego yelled "FIRE!" The fighters showered the bombers with fire and caught three of them as they burst into flames. One spiralled off and as the Interceptors broke formation, the flaming wreck smashed into an Interceptor from Blue squadron, obliterating it.

"Damn it!" came over the comm. The Interceptors swung back around expecting to engage the bombers again but instead the bombers carried on their path. They were making as best speed as they could toward Chimera.

"They're going after Chimera!" yelled Blue leader.

"Fall back into formation fleet, we're gonna cut them apart from the rear," said Diego. However, Kayjan did not fall back into formation. He pushed his throttle as far as he could.

"Alpha 5, get back into formation!" shouted Diego.

"Negative Alpha leader. I'm taking her in!" said Kayjan. He felt overcome by honour and the need to prove himself. He flew the ship right in the trail of the bombers.

"Damn you Kayjan. Get back here! Right, all fighters, Engage! Engage!" With that all the fighters broke away and swung in behind the bombers. Meanwhile, Kayjan waited for just the right moment to fire, then he pressed the trigger on his joystick. A spray of fire consumed one of the bombers and it's wreckage span off hitting and destroying another. Kayjan managed to damage another one, which fell out of formation and began to lose control. Then Kayjan's fighter overtook the bombers and he flew his Interceptor right through their formation. The other followed behind him but they could not reach the group in time. The bomber began a decent and within seconds, battered the outer hull of Chimera with blue plasma fire. The station fire back with its limited guns but couldn't hit the fast moving ships.

Then as the bombers turned around, the other Interceptors flew head on into the bombers, cutting down another three. Meanwhile, Kayjan had turned his ship around and was swinging back toward the bombers. As he neared them, they swung back toward Chimera again. Just as Kayjan pressed the trigger of his ships guns, Diego flipped his ship over and opened fire on the closest bomber. As they did, the bombers began to fire their guns and this time, the plasma smashed into the weaker, more open rear of Chimera where the docking bays were. This hit many of the decks of the open Chimera walkways and caused extensive damage and fire. During this frenzy, Diego and Kayjan hit the last three bombers and destroyed them. However, even though one exploded instantly, the other two simply caught fire and collided with Chimera.

"Damn!" said Diego as the Interceptors reformed into V formations.

Just then, a message came over the comm. from Fleet Intel.

"Chimera station is offline. The Vaygr have breached the Tanis perimeter."

Fleet Command said despairingly "The Mothership is under attack." Then she made a wide burst transmition. "We cannot stay her any longer. Emergency launch underway."

Tanis control then announced, "Release crews stand by for emergency launch."

Release control then said "Roger that Tanis." Then the giant arc of the Mothership began to sail away from Tanis. Once it was clear, Release control announced, "Primary couplings released. She's looking good. Greenline confirmed."

Then Fleet command said, "The Mothership has cleared Tanis. We are away." While this was happening, the Interceptors around the Mothership began to engage the enemy Fighters and Bombers around her. Also, the two defence gun stations in front of Tanis, which had previously been silent, opened up anti-fighter fire onto the Vaygr strike craft. However there weaponry couldn't scratch the hull of the heavy missile frigate launching missiles at the Mothership. The repair crews did the best they could to patch up the hull where it was struck by missiles, but the damage was becoming extensive.

During this time, Alpha and Blue squadrons were racing desperately toward Tanis. Then Fleet Intel made an announcement to Mothership control.

"Multiple enemy reinforcements detected. Estimated time before contact, two minutes. Begin the construction of bombers to deal with this new threat. Bombers are required to defend the Mothership." With that, a new production queue was sent down by Mothership control to the Hanger and bomber squadrons began to be produced.

By now, both Alpha and Blue squadron closed in on the battle. There were dozens of Vaygr craft swarming in and out of the Hiigaran ones and small balls of fire were erupting everywhere. "Alright, break and engage on my mark!" said Diego. The fighters drew closer and closer as the tension built.

"Wait...Wait, wait for it...NOW!" The fighters suddenly separated and opened fire on their nearest targets. As the battle ensued, Kayjan saw two fighters making a break for the gap between the Mothership and Tanis. He pursued them and as they tried to get in range of the Mothership's engines, Kayjan fired upon them, annihilating one of them and causing the other to break off. He then pursued the other, as it tried to loose him is the Tanis scaffolding. His paths consisted of many sharp turns and having split second decisions as to where to turn. Then, when he had the shot, Kayjan tore up the left side of the fighter. It swerved to its left and careered into the scaffold arms of Tanis. Kayjan then quickly pulled back out to join the battle.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Triese were chasing a pair of bombers making a run on the Mothership. They quickly opened up on them and caused them to burst into flames before they could get a shot off. Then suddenly Triese's craft exploded as a hail of fire came in behind them. After killing Triese, the five Vaygr assault craft concentrated on Cameron, but Blue squadron fell back into formation behind them and tore two apart while the other three broke away.

Demetrius, Jericho and Sarandon tried to swing in behind a group of strike craft but they lost them as they flew under one of the Tanis gun stations and were then engaged from behind. However when the ships fired on them, they only hit the two other pilots in the squadron as they tried to swerve out. Then a fighter flew in behind them and took one of them out and the other Vaygr pilots pulled out.

By now, two squadrons of bombers were produced and the ten ships sailed out of the Mothership. As they did, a missile crashed into the edge of the launch bay opening, spraying some of the ships with debris. One of the bombers lost control and crashed into the side of the launch tunnel as it came out.

"Echo 4 is down, Echo 4 is down!" shouted Echo leader. But the call fell of deaf ears because the comm. waves were already full of conversation and distress calls. The reminders of Delta squadron made a desperate run on the Vaygr frigate, but as they did, it's anti-fighter missile system fired a missile that destroyed the squadron leader, causing the others to pull away from the exploding wreck as its debris shattered outwards. Then both Echo and Foxtrot squadrons brought their plasma bombs to bear and the nine of them struck the whole side of the ship with flaming blue plasma bombs. By now the frigate had reloaded its anti-fighter missile and fired upon one of the bombers, setting it alight. As the other bomber then flew over, around and under the frigate at the of their attack run, the bomber wreckage collided with the damaged side of the frigate, splitting its hull open. The ship's hull then began to explode and it was suddenly engulfed in a spherical, blue explosion as its reactor overloaded. This spelt the end for this wave of Vaygr's chances at success. Soon, the rest of the enemies force followed and soon the whole assault force was destroyed.

Despite this stunning victory, the fleet had take heavy losses. Then, just as the squadron leaders activated their reform beacons, an announcement came from Fleet Intel.

"Priority alert. The Vaygr are using Hyperspace gates." As he said this, three large devices emerged from Hyperspace a few hundred metres away from Tanis. Large, probes with a radiation engine on the back and four, leg like, quantum waveform generator mounted sticking out of the front.

"If they are not destroyed, the enemy can deploy reinforcements through them. These gates must be destroyed."

Quickly, Mothership control assigned the different squadrons to their targets. But a terrible blow was done to the pilot's morale when dozens of small Hyperspace signature appeared and an untold amount of fighters and bombers passed through. These ships quickly made a break for the Mothership so all Interceptor squadrons were assigned to eliminate as many as possible before they could de any damage. Meanwhile, the bombers were assigned to attack each Hyperspace gate in turn.

As the two forces drew closer, it became obvious that this was not going to be an easy victory for either side. Both fleets flew directly at each other and when Diego gave the order, almost every ship on both sides fired at the same time. Then, the fire struck ships on both sides as the two fleet swarmed through each other. Many ships on both sides were cut down or incinerated. Kayjan threw his ship through the gap lefty by some of the Vaygr ships and as he did so, a stray shot glanced off his cockpit, cracking the glass slightly. He then swung his ship around and began to chase the bombers trying to escape through to the Mothership. Then, as he was piloting his craft, he heard Niaba call over the comm.

"This is Alpha 2, I'm under heavy fire, being pursued heavily by Vaygr, requesting assistance." Kayjan quickly pulled on his joystick and flipped the craft over to head back the other way. He searched through the maelstrom until he saw her fly overhead with three fighters behind her. As he moved to engage them, he saw another fighter swing in to save her and was destroyed by a fighter that it didn't see tailing the group. Kayjan took this opportunity to catch this guarding fighter off guard and flew right up behind it, firing his guns as he got within range, cutting it to pieces. The he quickly dispatched the fighters on Niaba's tail.

"This is Alpha 5, your clear Alpha 2." With that he pulled away from her and back to the battle.

With the combat increasing, the only hope for the fleet was for the bombers to finish the two remaining Hyperspace gates, yet this was becoming difficult because after the destruction of the first gate, the bombers had drawn in some unwanted attention. Fighters had cut many of them down and only a handful remained.

"Right, move to 5-74 and make another pass. Stay loose. Don't let them g..." The message was cut short when Echo leader was destroyed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, We're gonna die!" yelled Echo 5.

"Don't even think of braking formation Echo 5. The two of us are gonna finish this. Fire at the arms of the gate and we'll take it offline," said Danteus Nabaal, pilot Echo 2. They swung their ships around and fired another burst at the already damaged gate. They tore through three of the arms before the gate's hull gave in and it exploded.

"Yeah sir, we really..." Echo 5's message was cut short when his ship was destroyed. Danteus panicked and swerved his bomber to the left just as enemy fire came flying in. He then swerved his way around them as they turned back to face him. He locked in and targeted the last gate for a head-on course. He lined his bomber up to fire at the very centre of the gate, but suddenly, another dozen hyperspace signatures appeared and two squadrons of Vaygr fighters soon blocked his path. But this did not deter Danteus from finishing the job. He flew straight toward them and just as they passed through the gates completely and began to fly toward him, he used his best agility to swerve his way through. He then lined up his ship and let two plasma bombs fly, which tore straight into the main bulk of the shattered the hull from the inside.

"This is Echo 2. All targets down!" Said Danteus over the comm, however, there was still much to do.

As the Interceptors were moping up the remaining Vaygr, Fleet Intl interrupted the comm. channels,

"Long-range sensors have detected multiple enemy signals converging on Tanis. All ships initiate docking procedures and standby by for Hyperspace." As he said this, the loud hum of multiple Hyperspace tunnels began to ring out. All the surviving pilots began to make a run back to the Mothership and dock as quickly as possible. As they were doing this, hundreds of small Hyperspace tunnels opened, allowing hundreds of fighters and bombers to pour out and countless dozens of larger tunnels opened, revealing a giant space armada of frigates, destroyers and the menacing hulls of Vaygr Battlecruisers. The fleet did not stand a chance against such overwhelming odds.

"The Vaygr have arrived," announced Fleet Command.

What was left of the Tanis defence force now fired upon these new enemy ships, but when the Vaygr returned fire, there seemed little hope that they could hold them back for long.

"Emergency Hyperspace procedures initiated, course set for the Homeworld...

The Mothership must survive," said Fleet Command as the hull of the Mothership disappeared into its Hyperspace tunnel. Meanwhile, the Vaygr armada unleashed torpedoes, rockets, missiles, plasma and shells of every kind on both the gun stations and on Tanis itself. For those not on the Mothership, there was no hope left. They were doomed. As the ship disappeared through the gate, the pilots caught a last grim view of Tanis as it was torn apart under the hail of fire from the Vaygr armada.

"What the hell's happening?" yelled Diego as he walked into the assembly area being the last living pilot to arrive. Everyone just stood or sat in silence and disbelief and trauma at what had just happened. Then one voice broke the silence. Kayjan looked up from his chair and said, "It has begun."


End file.
